


Fun Times.

by squiddiekat



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiddiekat/pseuds/squiddiekat
Summary: hot times





	Fun Times.

Chiaki: omg let me fuck u kanata-kun  
Kanata: omg hot *opens anus*  
Chiaki: my burning dick is going in!!!!!!!!!  
Kanata: OMG UR ‘CUM’ IS SO HOT!!!!!!!I WANT IT TO BE ‘COLD’!!!!!!!  
Chiaki: im sorry babe…...my heart is burning  
Kanata: I AM ‘COMING’!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Chiaki: OMG ME TOO???????????????  
Kanata: UGH 'THAT' WAS SO GOOD  
Chiaki: visit me another time wink wonk  
The end


End file.
